The Battle Within
by Jewels33
Summary: The war has begun and all are to suffer, Hermione has lost those who mean the most to her and must escape the wrath of Voldemort's sucessor, Draco MalfoyONESHOTDARK


"You've haven't won yet, you know that don't you?" She questioned as tears fell down her cheek which had been laced with crimson blood only moments before she spoke.

"Why did you do it? Why weren't you satisfied with the pain you had already caused?" Hermione asked him. The dark room hid the tears that be-speckled Hermione's bleeding face. _He mustn't see my tears; he mustn't know I'm weak. Stay strong, please stay strong! _Hermione told herself, forbidding the whimpers of pain that longingly haunted her to come out, to cry, to show him she was weak.

Hermione's arms stayed chained tightly to a brick wall in a dark cold room. Hermione's hair messy, her eyes stinging with forbidden tears, her once beautiful dress tattered and torn, reduced to only a simple rag, she was broken, she was weak. A menacing laugh came from the corner, moments before the boy with platinum blonde hair and cold gray eyes stepped from the corner, his wand swinging playfully in his hands.

"You're saying you honestly don't know Granger? You honestly can't figure out why I would destroy the trio, wrongfully feared by so many?" he stepped into the ray of moonlight that shone weakly from the barred window in the corner of the dark dungeon.

"I saved you though" His coarse voice whispered hoarsely as he stepped closer to her.

"You'll be fun to torture; you'll be fun to reduce to a weak nothing, a simple girl, who finally _doesn't_ know it all" He laughed his signature smirk forming on his lips which were graced with a cut only thirty minutes before he tormented Hermione Granger, who hung weakly by shackles on the dungeon wall.

"I won't break, and you know it, I won't let you win me over" She told him finally strength regaining in her battered body.

"Wand-less and weak you really think you have the will, the power that it takes to defeat Voldemort's soon to be successor? You're sadly mistaken Granger" He taunted now beside her, his robes bellowing behind him arrogantly.

All too suddenly the barred dungeon door flew open and a dark, shadowy figure emerged from the darkness and into the moonlight's ray revealing a greasy looking man, who, Hermione once knew as 'Professor Snape'.

"Ahh Severus" The boy chanted, looking and sounding pleased. Snape made his way in and from what Hermione could tell he was avoiding the bodies which lay lifeless on the floor.

"Draco, I see you have completed the task the Dark Lord had set for you, well done" Snape sounded disgustingly pleased.

"I saved this one Severus, she should be amusing for a while" The boy hissed as he trailed a hand across Hermione's bruised face. Hermione wanted so badly to whimper, to cry, and to break, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Very well Draco, I shall leave you shortly with Ms.Granger, so you may…" He paused and smiled "Do what you please with her. The Dark Lord will be too pleased that you finally killed Harry Potter and his _pathetic _side-kick Ron Weasley" Hermione cringed at these words and a few tears escaped her tightly shut eyes. She suddenly remembered the events which took place on a while ago…

"_Are you scared Potter? You better hurry now, Granger will be killed before the stroke if midnight" the boy taunted laughing as he looked into Harry's eyes. The two stood in the dungeon the only light was that of a dim candle on the wall and the ray of light from Harry's wand, the direct result of 'Lumos'._

"_You're the last thing that scares me" Harry spat back his stare unwavering from the boy's. Hermione sat in the corner, unable to move an immobilizing spell cast upon her. She knew however, that she wouldn't die any time soon and that Harry, being a hero fell for The Dark Lord's trap, once again._

"_Well then, lets duel" The boy spat his arms flying over his head, his robes billowing behind him. Harry did the same, ready to defeat the pathetic boy once and for all. _

"_Stupefy" Harry shot at the 6'1 platinum blonde haired boy, which he deflected with impeccable skill._

"_How feeble and pathetic Potter" Laughed the boy. "Crucio!" He screeched Harry dodging the curse and falling to the ground. The candle light became dim and inevitably his light charm dulled. The room became silent as the curse deflected off the wall and faded slowly._

"_Let her go and you won't have to die" Harry shouted standing to his feet once again, his wand wavering threateningly_

"_Hah, don't make me laugh Potter" The boy shouted as a curse flew in Harry's direction, a curse which was obviously done within the head of the Slytherin boy._

"_Time for you end Potter" The boy yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry narrowly missed the curse as a tall, thin, red-haired boy flew in through the gates, the curse hitting him square on. _

"_RON… NO!" Harry yelled running to his side, Ron lying there silently, calmly, in a deathly manner, literally._

"_Don't forget Potter, we're in a duel, I wouldn't want to have to kill you whilst you sit there, vulnerable. Harry stood to his feet promptly, hatred burning his emerald coloured eyes, a white glazing his eyes slowly._

"_CRUCIO" Harry yelled as the boy yelled…_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry's curse hit the boy and the boy's curse hit Harry, Harry falling to the ground as if in slow motion, his eyes closing the green light engulfing his rigged body, he was gone now too, like his parents, like Sirius, like Dumbledore and Ron. The boy fell to the ground as well his body, twitching his eyes screaming in pain. _

_Hermione finally mustered the strength to break free of the immobilizing curse, her body breaking free of the binding spell, her eyes welting with tears. She ran to the sides of her two best friends, who both lay on the ground. Hermione ran to Harry's side, Harry's hair pushed back, his wand lying carelessly beside him. Harry's lighting scar which once grazed his forehead was gone, literally gone with no trace of it left behind. Hermione noticed that Harry's face looked relieved, he looked happy and carefree, and for once in his life free._

_Before Hermione could rush to Ron's side she felt a pain in her back, and then a pain in her head. The boy was hurting her._

_He punched her once, blood poured everywhere._

_He punched her twice, blood seeped from her wounds._

_He smacked her once, bruises searing pain into her fragile body._

She stood there weak now, her memory over and her kicked her once, the shackles which restrained her, gone.

She fell to the floor.

"Crucio" The boy bellowed.

And she cried, in pain.

Her limbs on fire,

Her head tearing open,

A thousand knives puncturing he at once would feel better than this pain,

She felt detached from her physical being.

He pulled her hair.

He kicked her head

She cried, she moaned

Yet she didn't give up

She almost passed out but felt strength within the confines of her body.

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and Sirius appeared before her and all beckoned she continued.

They were her strength.

She stood to her feet.

She punched him once,

He fell to the floor.

She punched him again

A cut seeped blood.

She threw him to the floor and cried 'ACCIO WAND'

Her wand flew to her hand and she yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA" A ray of green light escaped her wand and the boy in the floor curled into a ball,

Dead.

Draco Malfoy was dead

And this, this was only the beginning of the war she was to fight.


End file.
